Poké Ball Factory
|translated_name=Ball Factory |mapdesc=An expansive factory where every Poké Ball used in the Kalos region is produced. |location=North of Laverre City |region=Kalos |generation= }} The Poké Ball Factory (Japanese: ボール Ball Factory) is a facility located north of Laverre City in Kalos, responsible for manufacturing all kinds of Poké Balls. The factory is mostly automated and only a few people reside there to observe the process. They also give tours to show people how Poké Balls are created. The Poké Balls manufactured here are delivered to all Poké Marts in Kalos. Geography The Poké Ball Factory area is proceeded by a paved walkway, decorated with Poké Ball statues. The factory area consists of the factory itself and the yards, where two small hedge mazes reside. Inside the factory, two conveyor belts run through the building, allowing the to move around. The direction of the conveyor belts can be temporarily reversed from a computer at the southwest corner of the facility. Three staircases (one of which is initially blocked) allow the player to enter the second floor, where two small rooms are located. One of them is reserved for the workers of the factory, while the other one is the Poké Ball Factory President's office. After defeating Valerie at the Laverre Gym, Shauna and Trevor will invite the player to visit the Poké Ball Factory with them. It then turns out that the factory has been taken over by Team Flare, and a is standing at the door, initially preventing the player from entering the factory. If the player talks to Shauna at the walkway, she will go talk to the Team Flare Grunt again, only to get chased away. With the door cleared, the player can enter the factory, where another Team Flare Grunt is standing as a guard. or will stay to the Team Flare Grunt while the player makes their way through the factory. When the player reaches the President's office, where a is trying to convince him to join them, Calem or Serena will join the player in a Multi Battle against the Scientists Celosia and Bryony. Once they are defeated, Team Flare leaves the factory and the President awards the player with a Master Ball and a Big Nugget. Items Outside }} }} Inside }} }} Trainers 150px|Team Flare Grunt||1,480|1|454|Toxicroak|♂|37}} 150px|Team Flare Grunt||1,440|2|262|Mightyena|♂|36||042|Golbat|♂|36}} 150px|Team Flare Grunt||1,440|2|559|Scraggy|♀|36||262|Mightyena|♀|36}} 150px|Team Flare Grunt||1,480|1|317|Swalot|♀|37}} 150px|Team Flare Admin||3,040|2|559|Scraggy|♀|37||229|Houndoom|♀|38}} / will team up with the to defeat Celosia and Bryony in a Multi Battle. If the chose : |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSCalem.png |size=150px |prize=N/A |class=Pokémon Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Calem |game=XY |location=Poké Ball Factory |pokemon=3}} | | | |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSSerena.png |size=150px |prize=N/A |class=Pokémon Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Serena |game=XY |location=Poké Ball Factory |pokemon=3}} | | | If the chose : |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSCalem.png |size=150px |prize=N/A |class=Pokémon Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Calem |game=XY |location=Poké Ball Factory |pokemon=3}} | | | |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSSerena.png |size=150px |prize=N/A |class=Pokémon Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Serena |game=XY |location=Poké Ball Factory |pokemon=3}} | | | If the chose : |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSCalem.png |size=150px |prize=N/A |class=Pokémon Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Calem |game=XY |location=Poké Ball Factory |pokemon=3}} | | | |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSSerena.png |size=150px |prize=N/A |class=Pokémon Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Serena |game=XY |location=Poké Ball Factory |pokemon=3}} | | | |bordercolor= |headcolor= |color1= |bordercolor1= |headcolor1= |color2= |bordercolor2= |headcolor2= |sprite=VSCelosia 2.png |size=150px |sprite2=VSBryony 2.png |size2=150px |prize= 11,480 |class=Team Flare |class2=Team Flare |name= |name2= |game=XY |location=Poké Ball Factory |pokemon1=1 |pokemon2=1}} | style="margin:auto" | }} | style="margin:auto" | In the anime The Poké Ball Factory appeared in A Frenzied Factory Fiasco!. and came to visit the factory, but were tricked by a disguised , who were pretending to be factory workers. They tricked Ash and his friends into handing them all their Pokémon, including in a container and Pikachu's Poké Ball. After trapping the group into an empty room and believing to have successfully caught Pikachu, Team Rocket started stealing the Poké Balls of the factory, only to notice that Pikachu had managed to avoid being returned to his Poké Ball and was still on the loose. Meowth gave chase to Pikachu while Jessie and James loaded the stolen Poké Balls into their truck. Thanks to one of 's inventions, the group managed to break out of the room, forcing Team Rocket to flee. However, before they could get away, Ash stopped their truck with Pikachu's . Meowth then challenged Pikachu to a battle, during which he made one last-ditch effort to catch Pikachu, but failed, and Ash managed to recover Pikachu's Poké Ball. After Team Rocket had been sent blasting off by a falling Poké Ball statue, all the stolen Pokémon and Poké Balls were recovered, and the trapped factory workers were freed. As a reward, the group was offered a tour around the factory. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga The Poké Ball Factory was first mentioned in the when accidentally encountered a at . From the files she dropped, he found out that Team Flare was planning to infiltrate the facility, their intention being to stop the production of Poké Balls in Kalos and prevent those they deemed unworthy from being capable of catching Pokémon. The factory was mentioned again in Quilladin Stands, where Valerie revealed how she and the other Kalos Gym Leaders, aside from Viola and Korrina, had first learned about Team Flare when she had noticed its members entering the facility. In Scizor Defends, Team Flare was revealed to have successfully stolen Poké Balls from the factory, with their scientists working on modifying them. These very Poké Balls were presumably later used to transport Pokémon from the Pokémon Village to in Team Flare's second attempt to use the ultimate weapon. Trivia * Poké Ball Factory shares several similarities with the Silph Co. office building in Saffron City: both places are involved in creating Poké Balls, are located in the same city or town as the sixth Gym of the region, get taken over by a villainous team at some point, and both companies' presidents reward the player with a Master Ball after driving the villainous team out of the building. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=精靈球工廠 |zh_cmn=神奇寶貝球工廠 |da=Poké Balls-fabrikken |fi=Poképallotehdas |fr=Usine de Poké Balls |de=Pokéball-Fabrik |it=Fabbrica Poké Ball |ko=볼공장 |no=Pokéball-fabrikken |pl=Fabryka Pokéballi |pt_br=Fábrica de Poké Bolas |es=Fábrica de Poké Balls |sv=Poké-Ball fabriken }} Category:Kalos locations Category:Buildings Category:X and Y locations de:Pokéball-Fabrik es:Fábrica Poké Balls fr:Usine de Poké Balls it:Fabbrica Poké Ball ja:ボールこうじょう zh:精靈球工廠